


Hamilton One-Shots

by scoresofstories



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoresofstories/pseuds/scoresofstories
Summary: This is a collection of my old Hamilton one-shots, mostly for easy access in the future.Don't bully me.I'm sensitive.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Thrilling Life of One Sandy Schuyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the Schuyler Sisters grow up together in a modern era as a bond is formed from the shared love of a television program from their youth.

**Prompt:** Childrens shows

 **CW:** Cheating, character death

* * *

_**A/N:** Hi this is bad and I don't wanna post it but like enjoy please don't bully me_

* * *

Angelica, Eliza and Peggy were seated on their sofa, huddled together, a blanket wrapped comfortably around them. Their eyes were enlarged as they excitedly fixated their gaze upon the screen in front of them. All of a sudden the three young girls screamed “AYE, AYE, CAP’N” in unison, a giggle escaping them as they did so. Their faces were filled with a childish delight as they settled down for another episode of their favourite show - Spongebob Squarepants. It might not be the most ladylike show out there, but that wasn’t necessarily important. The three sisters were an endless source of laughter, screaming and shouting as they were entranced by the mystical world of this talking sponge. 

“Hey, Eliza.” Angelica began out of nowhere, a hint of childish mischief dancing around her eyes.  
“Yes, Angie?” was the confused response from the younger girl, turning her head towards her older sister.  
“Don’t you think Mr. Krabs needs to stop being so.. shellfish” she grinned. 

Silence.  
Then an eruption of giggles from all three of the sisters, Peggy ending up falling on the floor amidst the chaos.   
“Angie, you can’t SAY that!” Peggy pouted “if he hears you he might get krabBY”

And thus an evening of dumb puns began, ranging from “How do you make Squidward laugh?” “Give him TEN-TICKLES” to “Why is Spongebob always so warm??” “BECAUSE HIS CORNERS ARE ALL NINETY DEGREES”.

Whilst seemingly nothing special, this one night of chaos and unabridged joy would be one the three sisters would never forget. 

──✧❅✦❅✧──

That night, Angelica had a relatively strange dream. Her and her two sisters, Peggy and Eliza, were replacing some of their favourite characters? Peggy had become Spongebob - probably due to their shared love of yellow, Eliza had become Sandy Cheeks and Angelica herself was now the greedy Mr Krabs. Her point of view shifted as if watching an episode. One second she was watching Peggy have a breakdown over a Krabby Patty, and the next she was watching Eliza experiment a new invention.

For some reason, this dream sparked a recognition in Angelica. It was now she realised Eliza’s potential. The girl was exceptionally bright - both in terms of intelligence and personality. Just as Sandy, Eliza was capable of creating so many amazing things.. And how it took a dream about Spongebob Squarepants to realise that, Angelica would never know. All she knew now was that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure Eliza got the opportunities she needed to change the world. And that is how a young, fourteen year old girl was suddenly filled with an inexplicable hope for the future.

The next morning, the excited teen rushed to tell her sisters of her dream, their childish joy being rekindled once more. From then on, the trio would constantly use the nicknames for each other as a reminder of the good times they have together.

This tradition would last until the trios final breaths.

──✧❅✦❅✧── 

Time passed.  
The girls grew up and went their separate ways.

Angelica had kept her promise, a fact she was reminded of every time she visited the esteemed Hamilton family. Her heart ached as she lost herself in those wild eyes of his, ideas swimming around them. The man was never not thinking. Something she could relate to.

And she gave him away.  
To her sister.

But the happiness she saw when her eyes darted over to her sister made it all worth it. If anything brought the most wonderful woman in the world such joy, she deserved to have it - and if that meant the man Angelica would always love, so be it. 

At least, that’s what Angelica believed for the longest time. Until the smug Virginian himself procured a pamphlet for her, her eyes casting down to read it. Upon seeing the title page Angelica felt a pit in her stomach as dread coursed through her. 

_OBSERVATIONS_  
_ON CERTAIN DOCUMENTS_  
_IN WHICH THE CHARGE OF SPECULATION AGAINST_  
_ALEXANDER HAMILTON_

She immediately threw herself into reading the pamphlet (well, book, more accurately) and, upon finishing, tossed herself to the floor in a moment of distress. How could she have condemned her sister to befall such a fate.. If she had never passed on the man who she had thought to have been such an ideal suitor, Eliza wouldn’t be in this situation.

Eliza.   
Angelica dashed to her phone and called her two sisters to come over right this second. Within the half hour, the three girls were united as eldest and youngest desperately attempted to provide comfort for the distraught middle sister. Angelica gently tilted her sister's face and wiped away the tears streaming down “Come on now, Sandy, how about we have some childish fun?” she said, a bittersweet smile gracing her features as she gestured to the TV nearby. The blue adorned woman shot back a wobbly smile as she slowly walked over to the sofa, under Peggy’s careful guidance.  
“Okay, Mrs Krabs” she shot back weakly, a pitiful chuckle escaping her mouth.

And thus the three sisters settled down for the night, one so similar yet so strikingly different to the one they had oh so many decades ago.

This act became an increasingly more frequent one, as slowly the Hamiltons' lives crumbled around them.  
First it was Peggy, then Eliza’s son Philip and finally one Alexander Hamilton himself.

──✧❅✦❅✧──

True to Angelica’s words, Eliza went on to be the cause of so many great achievements. She regularly went to protests for equal rights, she shared the story of her late husband, she created one of the biggest and happiest orphanages in the country. Little Miss Sandy Cheeks had become the independent force of good that Angelica always knew she would be. And she would never stop feeling the same elation and pride each time she saw her sister's name emblazoned upon newspapers and televisions. 

That was her little sister, changing the world one step at a time, leaving her legacy behind. 

Which is why, now, on her deathbed, Angelica Schuyler was merely content. She had been able to witness the life of a miracle worker. Eliza flooded in through the doors, tears streaming down her face. In her arms she clutched a collection of discs, and Angelica smiled with the age old wisdom of one who had seen it all. The dying woman moved over, making space for her sister next to her. 

And they watched Spongebob.  
It might seem childish and unimportant, but to them this ritual was the reassurance Eliza needed to know it would be okay. 

“Sandy.. I’m so proud of you. I always have been. Never forget that, okay?” Angelica croaked, weakly grasping her sister's hand with the loving smile of a sister fixed firmly on her face, her features still as beautiful as ever even in her final moments. 

And then the resounding beep of the flatline went off.

A scream echoed through the hospital.

The next few days were a blur. Hustling, crying, contacting relatives and friends. Even the funeral seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. All Eliza could think about was the feeling of her sister’s hand in hers for one last time. It wasn’t until Eliza stoodC alone, clothed in a blanket of black fabrics, a bouquet of pink flowers grasped tightly in her right hand. Elizabeth Schuyler stared longingly at the gravestone of her sister, eyes stuck on one part in particular.

A quote below her name.

_"Known for being as krabby as her namesake.”_

And, despite everything, a small smile flashed on the angelic face of a broken woman. 

_fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza leaves her 'husband' and lover for a week or so and comes back to discover a few changes to the dynamic.

* * *

The agreement was simple. Eliza would marry Alexander, and they would play the image of the perfect couple. They would be the ones in the public eye. However as soon as the doors close and the curtain falls, Maria would come into play. You see, neither of the girls was in love with Alexander - for they loved each other instead. Sure it was frustrating not being able to go on all of the dates they dreamed of going on, but it was better than nothing at the very least. 

It was better than death, prison or harassment. That much was given.

Maria lived with the Hamilton Family, there as an escape from her ex-husband. No one questioned it. It was just the Hamilton family being generous once again and opening their doors to help someone in need. Whether they did this for public tracition or to actually provide help and shelter to someone in desperate need of it? That was the main question. At least, the main one people would feel comfortable vocalising. However no one can monitor the thoughts of others, much less their actions. No matter what the Hamiltons tried, they would never be able to stop the flurry of suspicion. `Why is Eliza so comfortable sharing an enclosed area with another woman?`. Is it trust for her husband? Faith in her friend? The answer would never be revealed. Not truthfully, anyways. 

The kids knew, of course. How could they not? When Eliza and Maria are slow dancing to the soft humming coming from the blue adorned woman, when Maria snakes her arms around Eliza’s middle whilst she prepares the meal for the family, when they giggle and hold hands and feed each other fruit when they think no one is looking. No, it was incredibly obvious to the children that their mother was absolutely and entirely besmitten with this woman - but what happens in the Hamilton household, stays in the Hamilton household. Right?

They were living the perfect double life. What you saw in public, wasn’t what you would get if you looked a bit closer. They had masterful abilities when it came to pretending. No one suspected a thing.   
It would’ve stayed that way, too. If it wasn’t for the night that ruined everything for the Hamilton family.

Eliza had been visiting her father with the children - Alexander refused to come with them as he was overloaded with work, and it would be considered improper to bring Maria. She returned in the early hours of Sunday morning, a day before she was expected back. Eliza entered the house and immediately tucked the kids into bed, a soft smile gracing her beauteous features. Her hair was down, cascading around her adoring face, and she was dressed in her travel clothes still. 

With a content sigh, the tired woman began making her way to the master bedroom. She couldn’t wait to surprise her husband (close friend) and best friend (girlfriend). Holding her breath, she pushed open the door as slowly and quietly as she could. Her umbrella slipped from her hand as she stared upon the sight in front of her in horror. Time seemed to slow down, almost at a standstill.

The umbrella slipped. Denial coursed through her as she stared desperately, begging for it to be fake, for this to be a sick joke.   
It began falling. Her heart picked up, her confusion flashing in her eyes as she painfully reached out with her other hand for a split second.  
It approached the ground. Confusion was replaced with red, hot, burning anger. Her skin crawled, warm tears streamed down her face, a red mist settled over her vision.   
It hit the ground.

The sound resonated through the room.  
The two figures in the bed in front of her startled and awakened.

Alexander and Maria, from their entwined position, stared directly at Eliza, eyes widening in realisation. They quickly separated and made a point of not looking at each other.  
``You, uh, weren’t coming back until tomorrow-`` Alexander began, his voice croaky and full of guilt. Maria stayed silent.

``Don’t. Don’t even start, Alexander.`` she interrupted, voice deathly calm. No tremors. No shouting.   
``Elly-`` Maria said, speaking up. Her eyes were desperate and pleading, begging to be forgiven.  
``Get out. Both of you.``

The pair looked towards each other for the first time since the discovery, fear and regret in their eyes. ``Eliza, what-``

``Get out. Get OUT GET OUT GET OUT`` she screamed, finally snapping as sobs shook her entire body. She was openly weeping as she crashed down to the floor, burying her head in her own lap as she cried for the love she had now lost. The pair, terrified and uncertain, slowly made their way to the door. Alexander didn't hesitate before sliding out of the exit, rushing to his office as quickly as he could. He didn't turn back. Maria, however, lingered for a brief moment, reaching a hand out to comfort her girlfriend. But how could she? Right after finding her and Alexander together, giving Eliza any shape of comfort just didn't seem right. The entirety of this situation wasn't right.She pulled her hand back and slowly began walking away, heart full of guilt. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Then she was out the door.

That night, the tides changed. The fairy tale bliss became something out of a nightmare, and everybody would know about it.

Eliza would make sure of that.  
From her curled position on the floor, as her body shook continuously, she vowed for revenge. She wanted to watch their worlds burn, like hers just did as it came crashing around her. 

For days on end, the three would ignore each other. The kids noticed, obviously, but daren’t say anything on the matter. They merely watched, going about their days with an air of caution and uncertainty about what would happen next.

When Eliza wasn’t tending to the children, she was locked up in the bedroom so she didn’t have to see Alexander or Maria. She couldn’t decide which one she was more mad at, if she was being completely honest. She /trusted/ them.. and this is what happened. Apparently all those rumours turned out to be true after all. At least the public got one thing right.

Now, Eliza wasn’t known to be the fantastic wordsmith her husband was. She couldn’t take words and fit them together so perfectly that it seemed like they belonged in that order, and she couldn’t bend someone’s reality with a novel, or change their mind with her written opinion. But that didn’t mean she was bad at it. Her quill scraped furiously day after day as she transcribed the note that would probably be her legacy - oh dear, she was starting to sound like Alexander with all this writing and talk of legacies. 

Finally. She had finished.  
She stared at the documents, pleased with her hard work. There, in neat, crisp font, emblazoned on the top of the front page were three words. Three words that would then be used for years to come, as a reminder of just what pain Eliza Hamilton endured. It had a nice ring to it, she supposed. 

**_The Reynolds Pamphlet._ **   
_Written by one Eliza Hamilton._


End file.
